Gas log fires using concrete logs are popular in North America due to the convenience of no refueling or cleaning out ashes. Most manufactured artificial concrete logs are cast in flexible molds of the first model and whilst the formulation may vary from manufacturer to manufacture the basic raw material is a high temperature cement a aggregate filler, a wetting agent and tap water added to form the desired concrete mix, after removal from the mold the concrete artificial log is colored to resemble a real log.
The widely used cast concrete artificial logs result in excellent mirror image detail reproduction and provide almost a perfect copy of none burning real logs but when used in a gas log fire the concrete logs lacks any glowing surfaces, radiant heat output or directional flame technology when compared to real burning log fire or the widely used vacuum formed ceramic fiber artificial log taught in the Corry U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,409 and the Corry U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,786.
Therefore there is a serious demand in the market place for a retrofit individual composite artificial log combining the remarkable detailed reproduction of the cast concrete log and radiant heat output and glowing properties of inorganic ceramic fiber and the introduction of new flame directional technology when used in a gas fire and, in which this innovative and novel composite log will be viable to manufacture, my invention described herein will meet all these requirements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,597 Thow teaches a concrete cast composite log for use in a gas log fire having two complete halves a complete upper half of concrete that simulates a real log bark finish and a lower plain half consisting of a vacuum formed plain surface block of ceramic fiber, the two halves are secured together length ways forming a closed sandwhich the top half represents the simulated real log bark finish and the lower half is a plain surface and does not continue the decorative simulated real log bark finish of the concrete log body, it is true that up to now the Thow U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,597 invention never achieved any success in the gas log fire market place.